Fabrication of advanced integrated circuits often involves patterning of small features in high volume manufacturing of semiconductors. Multiple patterning techniques may enable feature size scaling based on lithographic techniques such as 193 nm immersion lithography. Self-aligned double patterning is an example of a multiple patterning technique.